


Across Legacy

by Ichorite



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichorite/pseuds/Ichorite
Summary: Just assassins/templars from different eras interacting with each other, time has no meaning hereTentatively open for request, no pairings pls
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Grappling Hook

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, no beta

Connor was perched on a large tree branch peering down at the other assassin sulking below him. "It is not difficult, you simply do not want to make the effort to learn." The Mohawk repeats, but Jacob flings his hands in the air yelling back. "I lived my whole life in a city, London doesn't have as many trees as your Homestead!"

The two glared at each other before Jacob grinned, "oh, but I can do this!" Striking his left arm out he shot his grappling hook at the branch Connor was on, making the other leap back as Jacob reeled himself up to the tree.

Jacob waved his arm proudly to show off the outer mechanisms at the large assassin who peered with mild curiosity. "How does it work?" He asked quietly and Jacob for once looked excited to finally be able to show off something.

Straddling the tree branch loosely to keep himself upright, he tugged at the hook and pulled it away from the brace to show a wire attached to it. "Its actually a thin metal rope. Don't ask me how the rope was made, I just know its strong enough to carry my weight when I'm flying across the buildings. You should see the kinds of buildings we have in London, they're so incredibly tall and not all are easy to climb." Connor picked at the wire, inspecting and rolling it between his fingers as Jacob continued to talk.

"Evie and I would sometimes race across the rooftops and I like to use the grappling hook to give myself a bit of an advantage. Except it doesn't work all the time, in most cases it leads to me face down on the rooftop with Evie's hook and wire around my legs" He huffed as Conner quirked his lips, the assassin in white dropped the wire and let Jacob wound it back into the wheel.

"While I agree it is a useful advantage, learning how to run across the trees without it would still have its advantages than using the hook to pull you from tree to tree-" Jacob groaned and rubbed his face with one gloved hand, "come on, I've a grappling hook that I can use to swing myself across long distances! What's the point of running through the trees! How about this-" the assassin lean forward slightly, "how about I find a way to make you a grappling hook huh? So you can properly experience the wonders of what this hook and wire can really do."

Mildly annoyed that he was interrupted, Connor crossed his arms as he continued. "I prefer running through the trees, the hook can be easily stuck in the branches and I rather not have that risk-"

"Or you're just afraid you won't be able to beat me in grappling, you look too heavy to be carried by a wire." Jacob cuts in.

Connor grabs Jacob's legs and flip him off the branch.


	2. It is enough

An eagle cry pierced the sky and Bayek squinted up before raising an arm out so Senu could land. The medjay cooed at the eagle on his arm, scratching just under her beak. "Ah Senu, you feel a lot heavier today, have you not been exercising-ow!" Senu's eyes narrowed at him, nipping the Egyptian's finger. Chuckling, Bayek turned around to proudly show off his eagle. "Altair, met Senu. She is my eyes where I am not."

The Syrian took a step forward and slowly raised his hand out to Senu, the eagle eyeing him warily before lighting nipping at his fingers. "She is beautiful," Altair compliments and Bayek laughed at the way Senu puffs her chest out arrogantly like she knew he was praising her looks.

"That she is. Tell me, friend, do you have an eagle too?"

"No, such companions was not a thing in my time," Altair replied, his index finger being held in between Senu's beak, her tongue prodding his trapped finger. "The eagles would; at most, guide me to where my eyes should be."

Bayek chewed on Altair's words for a while, "you and I must see the world quite differently." The master assassin says nothing to the Medjay for a while, trying to slowly pry his finger away from Senu's beak. "In many things, yes, but at the same time, maybe not. I am sure the way we see the world has changed a lot now with what Desmond calls time travelling."

Pursing his lips, the Egyptian closed his eyes in thought. "Yes, you are right. The world has become much bigger than what I have imagined, planning for the future has become incredibly complex. To think the actions of the brotherhood have such long lasting consequences hundreds of years later, it is what I had hoped and feared."

Freed from Senu's beak, Altair looked at Bayek. "You and Amunet were the ones who created the brotherhood, are you not happy the creed is still alive so far in the future?" The Medjay meets the assassin's gaze who continues "I was born into the brotherhood, and only know the life of the creed. While am glad that even in the future there are people who believe in our cause, is the creed still truly being upheld? Or has it changed, its meaning and purpose being forced to adapt to the new world." Senu takes flight with powerful beats of her wings.

Bayek simply stared out at the vast emptiness of sand dunes surrounding the edge of the village, then he spoke. "You have tried your best, Altair. You and I have devoted our lives to the brotherhood, and you know this will never be enough. What legacy we leave behind will become nothing but history books in Desmond's time."

"Still, have you seen the world Desmond lives in? A kingdom of glass and steel, with lights as bright as the sun. A place that has left me in awe and fear, our brotherhood still exist there." Bayek speaks with slight reverence, "Desmond's world may be terrifyingly cold but it was not enough to snuff out our people. The creed might have been adapted to the new world but as long as the vision stays true. That the brotherhood of Desmond's time are still fighting for freedom, for the people..."

Senu cries out from above, the Medjay smiles at Altair, "it is good enough."


	3. Turnover

Shay warily stared at Bayek who was looking at the rogue assassin with great interest. The weather was turning cold and the Egyptian did not seem bothered by the creeping chill with how little he wore. Hell, the weather now was making Shay's feet starting to feel like ice blocks.

"You are Shay, yes?' The medjay smiled gently, the templar nodding slowly as he eyed the other up and down. "Aye, I am. Who are you, assassin?" Other than the hidden blade, it seems like the Egyptian's weapons are all attached to his back, he won't be able to draw his weapon as fast as Shay then should they come to blows. This was the first time he was meeting this man, who knows how he would react to an assassin turned templar.

"Bayek of Siwa, it is a pleasure to finally meet. The others have told me much about you but I like to get to know you personally." Bayek spoke as Shay's wary expression morphed into shock. Well that's just great isn't it, he gets to meet the founder of the brotherhood. "Yes, others have told me about you too." Was all he said, wondering what choice words the assassins spoke of him.

"You mean when you are not punched at first sight?" The medjay chuckled as he walked towards the Irish man with no fear, "come now, are you not going to show me around..." Bayek looked around the alley they stood in, "New York. Yes, I believe it was New York." Albeit stunned with how dismissive Bayek is towards him Shay simply followed Bayek out of the alley, ignoring all the strange looks the citizens gave. It was a strange sight, an Irish man dressed thickly for the coming winter following an Egyptian who looked ready for summer.

Bayek walked fast; he seemed fascinated by everything around him, Shay having to speed walk just to keep up with him. "You say you have heard of me from others, so why are you not punching me like the rest too?" The templar spoke, having to nudge past a group of civilians that Byek managed to weave past with ease. A chuckle slipped past the medjay's lips as he looked at Shay with khol rimmed eyes, "I did say I want to get to know you personally, punching you will get me nowhere. Now tell me what are those they are selling, I've never seen them in my time."

Eventually they wandered to a quiet stretch of road and Shay had a feeling this was when the man would interrogate him. True enough, Bayek did, and he asked the same question as everyone else.

Sighing albeit irritably, Shay kept it as short as he could. "Your people wanted power, and when I tried to retrieve that power, it was a trap that took thousands of lives. I tried to warn Achilles but he did not listen, he just wants the damn artifact and would continue to open these traps until he has it!" He stopped walking, staring at Bayek with a firm voice, "I will not let you assassins grow in power at the cost of innocent lives"

The medjay mulled over the templars words, he seem to be actually listening which was rare. While the other assassins did listen, not all have taken it too kindly. "Stay you blade from the flesh of innocents... I guess I will need to rewrite that blade bit huh." Bayek gave Shay a small grin before continuing walking, leaving the rogue standing there, stunned again.

"Are you not going to tell me how wrong I was? How little faith I had of the creed?" The man sputtered, stumbling after the founder. "Well... Yes, you do have little faith of the creed." At Shay's offended expression Bayek gave a hearty laugh, "that was on you, you did ask!"

"A poor leader will lead his people poorly. It sounds like Achilles was not a good leader, and that leadership drove you away from the brotherhood. I cannot fault you for that, the brotherhood had indeed failed you when you needed them most. You needed them to hear you, but they did not listen. " The medjay continued, his expression somber. It was clear there was more meaning behind what he said but the rogue chose not to press further.

The streets were empty and the sun was setting under the red sky as Bayek looked at the Irish man, his eyes gleaming gold under the waning light, "The brotherhood is a family. What child would want a family that will not listen to his cries?"

Shay remained quiet for the rest of the walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to put more fun interaction with Bayek next time, he's like a chill dude when not angry


	4. Immortality

When Kassandra and Alexios appeared in the Fyre's train carriage, Jacob nearly inhaled his drink and Evie dropped her books on the floor. "What are you wearing?" Evie squeaked.

The Spartans looked at themselves then backed to the twins with a puzzled look on their face. "Sports wear?" They replied in union. Both were wearing a matching navy blue open side hoodies, the openings cut low to expose their sides. Alexios decided to wear basketball shorts while Kassanda had yoga tights on, both wore simple socks and sneakers.

"We were out for a jog today when we 'time travelled' to here." The sister explained while Jacob was slowly leaning over to one side with his lips on his mug, trying to subtly eye Kassandra. Evie immediately caught on what he was trying to look at and elbowed him painfully, making her brother yelp, his drink nearly tipping over the rim.

Alexios perked up and nudged his sister with a cheeky grin, "Kassandra, I believe you should not be showing your ankles, its dreadfully scandalous." She stared at Alexios then whip her head at the Fyre twins with surprise, " oh, this is the Victorian era is it not? I apologise for the way we dress-" 

"It's- its not about the ankles." Evie cut in, waving her hands up in front as if trying to calm Kassandra down. "We're just not used to it, is all. It's fine, really!" The twin sister reassured as Kassandra nudged her brother back to acknowledge him jesting about.

"So what time period are those clothes from?" Jacob asked, setting the mug away so he didn't have an accident, cleaning stains from the carpet was not fun. Frowning slightly, he stared at their clothing, "they look like what Desmond often wears, you took some clothing from his time?"

Kassandra laughed, "no, no. These are ours, we were alive up until late 2017." Evie looked ready to dispute but Alexios raised a hand up to stop her, "we had an Isu artifact, it allowed us to live a very long life. Long enough for us to see how much mankind has progressed with and without the influence of the Cult, now called Templars" The twins were quiet as they eyed each other. With hesitance, Evie spoke. "What was it like, living longer than everyone else?"

Looking away, Alexios kept his eyes to the floor, suddenly more interested with the carpet pattern. The spartan female gave a thin smile, her eyes sharp but her mind far away. "The more friends you make, the more goodbyes you have to say."

The Frye sister bowed her head, deep in thought while the brother huffed a laugh. "Guess it was a good thing we did not take the Shroud..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I cant have both Alexios and Kassandra hold the staff of trigonomethingamajig and live forever


	5. Under the thin veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten sidetracked with this request

"No no, you look like you are hobbling in that dress. You must keep your back straight!" Aveline admonishes as Aya takes another few tentative steps forward. Aya looked at Aveline albeit irritably as the aristocrat adjusted the corset the hidden one wore. Making a noise at the back of her throat from the sudden adjustment, Aya tried to shoo Aveline away who easily took a step back much to her annoyance.

"I do not understand why you insist I wear this gaudy attire. I can hardly raise my legs with this heavy dress, what if we run into trouble? I have seen you wear your assassin robes, why not just lend me a set?" Aya insists as she tries to take another few steps forward and nearly trips, but Aveline shook her head, "trust me, if you want to blend with the crowd you must wear this. Now, we are going to practice walking again- Don't give me that look! I'm trying to help not make fun of you!"

It took another half an hour for Aya to practice before Aveline deemed it satisfactory. The practice was awful and she had to take multiple breaks as her feet was starting to get sore from the soles, during her rest Aveline would prattle on about the do's and don'ts once they leave her manor. 

"Is it normal to be so strict about behaviour and etiquette in this time?" The hidden one sighed as she picked up one of the shoes to inspect. "With what you wear and who you walk with, yes." Aveline replied and that made Aya inspect her instead.

Aveline was wearing a dress with the same amount of detail and complexity as what she wore. It was heavily layered with textured fabric and frills, such an outfit seemed like a display of excessive luxury.

It seemed excessive to her, given that during her time the people were not big on embroidery to that scale.

"You do not live with the commoners." Aya states and the French-African bowed her head in acknowledgement, "only because I was fortunate, it is difficult for commoners to reach this high in society but enough of that. Come, let me show you around Louisianna." Intrigued, Aya slipped on the borrowed shoes and carefully pressed the dress down, who knows how expensive this could be.

The walk was only a few minutes in when Aya quickly learned why Aveline was so insistent about blending in. There were no small number of guards and aristocrats in Louisiana, and they were always watching. The people would eye their attire as if they could gauge their status just by their clothes, and they will look away eventually, just not soon enough.

Aya wondered how differently the outcome would have been if they were both walking out in a less lady-like attire. For Aveline it would have a devastating impact in her social status, and Aya understood how important reputation could be in the long run.

"Centuries later and the world does not feel any freer than before," the hidden one mumbled, keeping her head low as they walked past a group of guards.

"Chin up, Aya. No one of our stature will hide their face." Aveline reminds once the guards walk away with barely a glance at them. As Aya adjusted herself she continued, "freedom is still far away, but we will always be fighting for it." 

Stopping in her walk, the aristocrat looked at the hidden one. "You and Bayek have brought a flame to this world that will never go away. There are countless of people out there waiting to be free, and we will be there for them. We will make sure this flame will live even past our lifetimes, passed on from one person to the next. Freedom, peace, justice, these are real, Aya. We may not have it now or anytime soon but we will have it."

Aya's throat tightened, overwhelmed. What was once a quest for justice of her son grew into something much bigger in her hands. Yet, never in her life could she have imagined it to become so big and reach so far. If only Khemu could see her now.

"Thank you, Aveline."


	6. Caretaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayek taking care of a few assassins I guess

Jacob was loud when he voices his complaints. It can be about the ale tasting like piss or failing to capture their target and hurting himself in the process.

Bayek sighed as he stared at Jacob wiggling about on the medbed unhappily. His right leg had taken the brunt of the impact when he fell off the roof and it needed to be supported with a splint. The medjay was just glad Jacob couldn't try to run off and further hurt himself, no double the Rook leader was upset over his failure.

A hiss from the patient has Bayek moving from the doorway towards the bed, he placed a small plate of fruits next to the bedside table. The young assassin looked at the dish and sighed, closing his eyes instead of eye rolling. Quirking his lips, the medjay shuffled to the foot of the bed to help Jacob change his bandages.

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, I reckon I could be back on the field soon." Jacob tried to persuade, sitting up at Bayek to give him a half hearted puppy eye look. Shaking his head, Bayek continued to unravel the used bandage and listen to Jacob whine and moan about being confined to the bed.

\--

Ezio can listen to reason, convince him and he will not ack recklessly. So Bayek did not have to wrestle the Italian back to bed unlike other unruly assassins.

When the medjay entered his room, Ezio gave Bayek a sheepish look. Hand in the cookie jar, or so that's what Bayek vaguely remember Desmond said.

Ezio was sitting up on the bed, his back propped up by the pillows and an empty book on his lap. In his bandaged hand was a loosely held pen, the medjay understood why he looked guilty and tutted. "Ezio, you know you should be letting your hand rest. What is so important you have to write now?"

Shrugging, the assassin folded the book closed with two hands and scooped the pen to lay on top of the hardcover. "I was writing my report, the sooner I can give the details the sooner another assassin can help continue the work. Besides," he adds with a cheeky grin,"the doctor says I need to stretch my hand once in a while to keep my hand working."

Bayek laughed, "the doctor did not say you should be doing it immediately after being stitched up, now let's get those bandages changed."

\--

Speaking of unruly, the spartan twins were a hassle to deal with when they are stuck on the bed for days. Boredom gets to them easily and Bayek sometimes will leave the room irritated because a stitch was torn.

When Bayek poked his head into the room, he sighed in relief. Kassandra was perched on the foot of Alexio's bed, the two having a pleasant discussion. The sister froze and stared at Bayek with a deer in the headlight look, knowing she should not be out of her bed too.

Walking into the room, the medjay was about to usher Kassandra back to her bed when he noticed a red smear on the floorboards. It was not fresh blood, but he could have sworn the floors were clean the whole time. Looking up, Bayek stared at the siblings with a critical eye. Alexios gave him a forced smile and Kassandra was trying to look nonchalant about the blood on the floor, she was starting to sweat.

"Did you pull out a stitch again." He asked with a low voice.

"It's not so bad,"Kassandra tried to wave it off, "just a bit of wrestling to pass the time but we did not touch each other stitches."

"Wrestling!" Bayek sputtered, flabbergasted. "You may not have pulled out your sibling's stitch but you pulled out your own!"

The medjay gave the spartan siblings a long lecture that left them slightly repentant.

Slightly.

\--

Edward was missing from the medbay again and Bayek was about to lose his mind. This was not the first time the pirate has sneaked off and everytime he does it gets harder and harder to track him down.

Bayek wandered about the Assassin bureau, asking anyone he came across if they had seen Edward. Unfortunately, no one has and everyone assumed he was still recuperating in the medbay. The medjay was starting to think the pirate had snuck out of the bureau and immediately went to recruit a few available assassins to help him look for the missing patient outside the bureau.

By the time the sun set, the hired assassins and the medjay returned to the bureau empty handed and exhausted. Adewale was waiting for them at the opening, "Bayek, had you looked for me I could have helped you search for Edward."

The medjay shook his head, "it does not matter now, no one has seen him outside the bureau and he is not at his bed." Adewale simply nodded, "yes, I am aware. He has been sleeping over there the whole day." Bayek jerked his head to where the quartermaster was pointing.

Edward was snoring in a tree a short distance away from the bureau. Tucked away inbetween a fork of the tree high enough that they were out of sight from the ground, and well shaded with the dense leaves to be hidden from high ground. 

The medjay lay on the ground in defeat while Adewale went to pick the captain up.

\--

When Arno is injured, Bayek worries.

The frenchman was staring out at the window, the sky was dull and it was soon to rain. His hair was tied back so loosely most of his hair was falling out. The medjay entered the room quietly.

"I did not succeed, the target knows they are wanted and it will be harder to get to them now." Arno spoke solemnly. Bayek understood failure, what it can do to self confidence and how it can plague the mind for a long time. "Everybody makes mistakes,"Bayek tries to pacify but Arno whips his head to glare at him.

"Mistakes are deadly, it can cost us in the future if it is not rectified soon." He was angry, and distressed. "Many more lives can be lost from this mistake, I can't just-" Arno snapped his mouth shut when the medjay placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Arno. I know." and Arno says nothing because he knows Bayek understands.


	7. Mourning of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for Young Shay meeting Connor and his older self

Connor was sitting hunched on a tree stump by the manor, fiddling with a rope dart when an assassin landed near Connor from the tree branches above. He merely gave the newcomer a brief disinterested look, but the stranger looked at him with great suspicion.

“Are you the new mentor?” The assassin asked and Connor finally looked up.

He was a young man growing a stubble and had long hair barely touching his shoulders, the assassin clothes looked heavy for winter and slightly ill-fitting to his form. It took a few more words from the man for Connor to understand he was speaking in an Irish accent.

“The manor looks poorly maintained, Achilles would not stand for that unless he was gone. So I am asking if you are the new mentor.” At that, Connor straightened his back to give the man his full attention and spoke in a neutral voice, “there is no new mentor. Who are you?”

“Shay... Shay Cormac."With a troubled look on his face the newcomer continued. "Why is there no new mentor to guide the assassins?”

Ah, Shay Cormac. Connor wanted to laugh, he wanted to say ‘you, you happened’ but future- or more appropriately, current Shay might not appreciate that, neither would this young one. Instead, he just had a pinched look on his face which Shay immediately picked up on, “why are you looking at me like that.”

Dipping his head back down to work on the rope dart, “because I am relieved to know this ugly duckling look you have will not carry on to your later age.”

Connor could not see Shay’s head with his own hood blocking his view but he suspect the Irishman was most likely offended given the silence that stretches between them, not that he really cared at the moment. The assassin in white was in no mood to converse with the young Shay. Despite the both of them being of similar age currently, the life they have experienced is incredibly different. Connor wonders what Shay would think, he who broke down the Templar influence and assassinated the Grandmaster. He who did all this and have yet to reach his 30’s, while the young Shay standing before him has not even begun his journey.

Sensing that the Irishman was about to speak; probably about his attitude, Connor interrupts. “You should go, there is nothing here for you.” He knew Shay had questions and would pester him eventually but for now he was glad the soon-to-be-Templar took his word and left him alone to explore. By the time Shay returns here he would be gone for hunting and hopefully time will take this Shay back home.

Shay did not go back to his timeline.

Connor does not swear, he prefers to use idioms, similes and metaphors to express how he feels about the situation. As he does now, muttering under his breath in his native language as he walks into the manor, doggedly ignoring Shay who had been waiting on the steps and is now following him in.

Fortunately, the rest of the night was silent, Shay had decided to give Connor space while he explored the manor. The expression on his face was wistful and melancholic, Connor wonders if Shay was disappointed the brotherhood did not last or the worn down appearance of the interior made the place feel nostalgic. He left Shay to his own exploration while he retired to his room, wanting this day to be over already.

Shay arrived outside the manor the next morning.

Connor knows this Shay, knows this Templar who is older and who’s hair is almost white, the sight of his enemy is somewhat reassuring. They do not fight, not here. Homestead is a neutral ground and the manor was a shelter for their tired minds to reflect. For the both of them, the manor hold meaning.

“You should leave, your younger self is here.” Connor states as he closed the manor entrance behind him, the Templar on the porch gave a quizzical look. “My younger self time travelled, to here?”

It was early in the morning and Connor did not want his routine delayed, so he gave the Templar a curt nod and strode past him. Shay watched the assassin swiftly climb up a tree and flitted between branches like a hummingbird. There was no conversation to be had after all.

The manor entrance opened and Shay whipped his head around to see his younger self immediately stiffen at the sight of him. Of course, he wore the mark of the Templar, his younger counterpart must have seen them.

“Greetings,” the Templar dipped his head in acknowledgement, “Connor has informed me he has a guest which I believe is you.”

“Aye, that I am. Who are you?” The younger self countered, standing tall as he widened the door slightly. A display of confidence, he was feeling certain he could take on the Templar.

Shay idly wondered if he had always been that bold and if he still has that fire in him, or if it has sputtered out like the lives he cherished but had taken.

“I am Shay Patrick Cormac, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He finally replied. His younger self stared at him in disbelieve, working his mouth as if trying to find the right word before finally spitting out.

“Bullshit.”

When Connor returned he found the Templar sitting on the porch, his legs splayed in front of him and the manor entrance wide open. “I thought I told you to leave.” He reminds but Shay simply sighed and tilted his head up to the sky with his eyes closed, he looked tired as usual.

The assassin walked up to sit on the porch too, facing Shay, and resting his back against the wooden post. He could see the post next to Shay had a single deep groove, as if something used to be embedded in it. The sight of it always puts Connor’s thoughts and emotions in a turmoil, so he looked away from it.

“I may have tried to talk to my younger self.” The rogue admitted, looking down at his shoes. Connor had expected it to happen so he said nothing, letting the other man continue.

“We talked, and argued a little. He is still rather loyal to the brotherhood, so I believe he must be quite new to the creed. I did not start doubting Achilles until some time later, after a few assassinations.”

Silence settled between them and Connor looked out over homestead from where they sat. Homestead was a land that welcomed all sorts of life looking for a quiet place to settle down. It was surreal to see the world so calm around the manor, the manor which had twice been the turning point for an old war between two philosophies.

“If you had never met Achilles,” Connor starts. “Would you become who you are now.”

Shay huffs a laugh, “no, of course not. There are...ideals the brotherhood have which I find better than the Templar at times, I think I could have remained as an assassin if someone had taught me what it really means to be one. For I did not truly feel like I was part of the brotherhood.” He looked at Connor who’s features were obscured by the hood.

“The Templar will grow stronger as time passes,” Connor spoke softly. “Soon the assassins will fade, nothing but a shadow of what it once was.”

Shay looked away, feeling uneasy about staring at the assassin who said such things. He had to remind himself that Connor was not blindly loyal to the brotherhood, he accepted the Creed in hopes to save his people. He could be swayed if it benefits his motives and beliefs. So the rogue could understand why Haytham could not sway his son.

The Templar cause uses order to maintain peace, but Connor was born outside of order. He was raised free and the brotherhood encourages freedom. So no, Connor would have never been a Templar, not unless the Templar compromised their cause. Which was what Haytham refused to do and their truce fell.

“Those sound like the words Desmond would have said, you know he has a very pessimistic view of our factions. A shadow is a shadow, Connor. The stronger the Templar shines their light the stronger the assassin shadows will become.” Looking down at his own fingers the rogue continued, “no matter how far we shine our light the brotherhood will always be there.”

“In some way I see this as a good thing.” He continues, “I have seen both sides of this war, we both want the same thing but our ideals are too extreme, the world needs both of us.”

In that moment, Connor thought about his father. He thought about the arguments they had, those rare moments of peace, and wondered if there could have been a better outcome.

He wondered and wondered, until Shay had to leave and Connor reminds himself the past can no longer be changed. Though he very much wished he could.

It was winter when the younger Shay appeared inside the manor.

Connor was ready to shoo him away but paused when he saw the look on his face. “Was it Lisbon,” the native asks as he sets down the bow he was tuning. Shay did not respond and Connor frowned as he walked closer, “you are hurt.” He tried to usher the young assassin to sit down but he was ignored, Shay walked away with a slight limp to another room.

Not understanding what was happening Connor was about to call him again when Shay spoke first. “The manuscript was in here.” He touched the top of a worn looking drawer, his eyes distant. Silence filled the room as Shay took a few steps away from the drawer then shuffled out of the room with Connor trailing behind.

They walked, out of the manor into the snowy field and towards a cliff where Shay stood as if waiting execution. “Here, I became the enemy of the brotherhood.” His voice almost cracking at the end, “I didn’t want to believe him, he said I will become a Templar. I refused to believe but it was already too late."

The wind howled around them while standing at the cliff edge, Shay’s breathing was ragged while Connor’s stayed measured.

“Shay,” Connor starts and the man looked at him. “There is no good side to this war, you did what you thought was right.”

The assassin still looked upset. “Tell me,” he asked with a shaky breath, “what was I like as a Templar.”

At that moment the wind petered out and washed the two in harsh silence, as if the world was watching with bated breath.

“The Templar will rise to power with you by their side, and the brotherhood that Achilles has built will collapse by your hands. You believe in the Templar cause and will do so until the end. The assassins are not your family anymore and they will hunt you forever.” The words Connor spoke were harsh and painful and Shay cringed. Connor was an assassin after all, but the native sighed.

“You did what you had to do, Shay. More lives would have been lost if you did not... And when Achilles is finally gone and you think about your lost friends too often, you will return to this Manor.”

"You and I will be fighting for a while before we agree Homestead will be our neutral ground, and you will find some sort of peace here. Pain and peace, where it all started.”

Staring at Connor then to the cliff edge, Shay collapsed to his knees and breathed shakily but more in control of himself. “I won’t let them do it again, not at the expense of innocent lives.” The native merely watched the hunched form shake, he could give no comfort. There was no comfort anyone could give.

“Don’t let them.” Was all Connor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it odd that in the game it is as if Shay was 100% into the templar cause and doesn't try to doubt it like he did with the brotherhood, then again I only remember the cutscenes so I've no idea if at any point the game did cover it in their codex or npc interaction


End file.
